thin ice
by ms. nick jonas
Summary: skating on thin ice. Staring Nate, Jason, and Shane *sorry if the names change to nick, kevin, and joe
1. Chapter 1

"Weeeeee!" Shane recklessly slid across the ice resulting in a thump to the ground. "Not again!" Shane closed his eyes and whined. The bright beams of the sun glared down on him and reflected off the frozen lake.

"Well I'd tell you 'I told you so', but your actions said it for me," Jason laughed and held out a hand to help Shane up.

Shane rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah whatever," Shane smiled as he grabbed Jason's hand and yanked him down onto the ice.

"Shane!" Kevin groaned.

"Haha see you later sucker!" Shane raced off on his skates. He childishly stuck his tongue out.

"Shane Adams Gray! Get your butt back here!" Jason wobbled as he stood up and took off after Shane. He bent down and swept his hand across the ice gathering some snow. He laughed when he heard Shane yelp as he got struck with the snowball.

"Oh! It's on now Frobro!" Shane grabbed some snow, and soon both boys were taking part in a massive snowball war. Unfortunately it was at this point that Nate decided to appear. He had been off skating on his own wanting to explore the area a bit.

"Hey guys what's-OW!" Nate yelled as he was pegged with two snowballs to the head. "Ok _so _not cool!" Nate scolded. His two _supposedly older_ brothers were rolling on the ice laughing so hard they were holding their stomachs. Both their faces were as red as Shane's pants. Nate groaned. Ok, he had to have _the most _immature brothers.

"Come on Nate loosen up a bit!" Shane managed to hold in his laughter.

"Yeah Nate G…cause if you don't…," Jason paused for "dramatic" effect, "We're going to have to force you ourselves," Jason winked at Shane.

"Wait…NO! No you don't! I won't let you!" Nate yelled skating off knowing what was going to happen.

"Aw we won't hurt you Nate! Come on be a good sport!" Shane grinned evilly as he chased after his little brother. "Last time you said that, I wand up with a broken arm"!

Nate glanced back to see Joe right on his tail. "Geez Shane! Where did this sudden magical skating ability come from?" Nate picked up his pace.

"Muahaha! I just happen to be a very skilled skater if I do say so myself! I only mess up when I'm fooling around," Shane stated.

"Yeah which is usually _all _the time," Nate mumbled.

"HEY! I heard that!" Shane flew forward. Nate eyes widened in shock at seeing his older brother shooting at him like a rocket. He let out an 'oof" as Shane wrapped his arms around him and tackled him to the ice.

"Woo! Yay me!" Shane stood up and girlishly clapped his hands. (A/N – To those of you who watch "The Suite Life of Zack and Cody" you'll know what that's about.)

"Dude! We _so _don't need another London Tipton!" Jason said and rolled his eyes as he skated over to his brothers. "Ready Joe?" Kevin gave a knowing look and Joe nodded his head.

"AH!" Nick yelped as Joe pinned him to the ground while Kevin shoved snow, _freezing _snow at that, into Nick's shirt under his jacket. No amount of struggling could help him. Nick sighed in annoyance as Joe laughed and stood up. Nick was finally free from the torture…or well…almost. He squeaked as the glacial coldness finally hit him sending chills up and down his spine. He danced around randomly attempting to rid the crisp snow. His frustrated breaths came out in frosty puffs of clouds. Joe and Kevin we're going to _pay. _He sent an icy glare in his brother's directions earning a small 'eep' from both of them. "You're so dead!" Nick advanced quickly towards Joe and Kevin. Joe ended up tripping over his own feet resulting in a bad starting escape. This was fortunate for Nick who wouldn't have a chance in catching Joe once he had a good start.

"AH!" Joe gave a high-pitched girlish squeal as he skidded off into the trees. Nick had given him a rough push from behind. Joe was now stuck tightly in between two trees. Even though Joe had his back facing the ice, he knew Nick had gone after Kevin...completely ditching him with the trees. "Oi! Nicholas! Get back here!" Joe's pleas for help were ignored. "Pfff..." Joe scoffed and continued to struggle against the trees.

"Catch me if you can little bro!" Kevin mocked while gaining speed.

"Oh I will!" Nick smiled and moved his feet quicker. He was caught off guard though when Kevin did a very sharp left turn causing Nick to skate off in the distance. He had been going at such a fast speed he didn't have time to make a sudden stop. Now he was reaching the other end of the lake. It was more of an isolated area, so not many people skated there. Also there were quite a few branches and whatnot from trees in the water sticking out of the ice. Nick just so happened to stumble upon one of the branches. He moaned as he face planted into the ice. "Oww…" Nick mumbled. "Stupid useless trees…err well not completely useless since they provide oxygen…but whatever that doesn't matter right now!" Nick shook his head at himself for the pointless rant. "Alright I guess I should get back to Kevin…and I _suppose _I should get Joe unstuck too," Nick laughed to himself. A confused frown replaced the smile though when he heard the sound of a crack. "What the…" Nick muttered and stood still. After a minute of silence, Nick shrugged his shoulders and continued to skate. He must be imagining things.

_CRACK_

Ok…that was a definite crack. Nick grew worried. He increased his pace trying to get back to the more stable ice. Nick's breaths quickened as crack after crack spread through the ice. He could make it; he could make it, he cou-

"AHHH!" Nick screamed as the ice gave in. The nippy water flowed over the ice, and snapped at Nick like hundreds of piranhas. He did the only thing he could think of, and it was most definitely not the intelligent choice. He panicked. He could feel his heart pounding against his chest at an abnormally high speed. He gasped and spluttered while reaching his arms out. The ice was too slippery to grab…and the pieces that he could would just break off in his hands. Nick's body was going numb. It was a horrid feeling. He never knew water could be so frigid and anguishing. He was about to give up hope when he heard an agonizing scream.

"NICK!" Kevin cried upon seeing his little brother fading away into the water.

"KEV! HE-" Nick was cut off by a mouthful of the frosty water. He choked harshly as more water filled his lungs. He slowly slipped under the water. His body couldn't hold out any longer. He prayed that Kevin would make it in time.

"Nick! NICK! Hold on buddy! Don't give up on me!" Kevin shouted as he dove straight into the water with no second thoughts. He had no problem risking his own life to save his brother. Kevin swam faster. Everything stung. The water pierced him like a thousand daggers. Then he caught sight of Nick and gasped. It was a ghastly sight. Nick was pale white, his eyes were closed and his body completely limp. Kevin charged forwards, grabbed his brother tightly and swam to the surface. He gasped as the fierce wind bit at his face. Taking deep breaths, Kevin swam over to what looked like thicker ice and placed Nick out of the water. He then dragged himself cautiously onto the ice. Not even stopping for a break he held Nick and crawled away from the hole and back onto safe ice. Kevin laid Nick on his back and felt for a pulse. He let out a deep relieved sigh when he managed to find a pulse, but it was very faint. Growing extremely concerned when he realized Nick wasn't breathing, Kevin knew he'd have to give CPR. (A/N – Ok I don't know much about CPR, but I'll try my best. Please correct me if I'm wrong.) Kevin tilted Nick's head back, pinched his nose and knelt down giving Nick a breath. Kevin waited a second and gave another breath. There was no movement from Nick. "Come on Nick J! Please!" Kevin begged. He went through the process again before resorting to the chest compressions. After a few minutes and still no movement from Nick, Kevin broke down and laid his head on Nick's chest. "O-Oh m-m-my gosh," Kevin stuttered in a whisper. Tears streamed down his face. His head jolted up at that moment though. It was a pain filled cough that had alerted him. Nick was alive…alive but choking up a ton of water. Kevin shot up and rubbed his hand on Nick's back trying to comfort him. Once his little brother had a steady breathing rhythm, Kevin didn't hesitate to pull him into a close hug.

"Kev…" Nick croaked.

"N-Nick…Oh Nicky! I-I thought I'd l-l-lost you!" Kevin sobbed into Nick's shoulder.

Nick gripped tighter onto Kevin's shirt as he heard the nickname. Nicky…Kevin only called him that when he was absolutely terrified. Joe called him Nicky, and it was usually Nick J from Kevin. "Kevy…you'll _never _lose me," Nick whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kevy…you'll _never _lose me," Nick whispered.

Kevin sniffed, "I-I know…I know. It's just hard knowing how c-close it came to actually h-h-happening."

'T-Thank y-you K-Kevin…f-f-for s-saving m-my l-l-life," Nick gave a small smile through his chattering teeth.

"I'd do it again in a heartbeat," Kevin replied. "Now enough talk. We really need to get you home Nick. You could catch hypothermia," Kevin's eyes held concern and worry.

"I-I'll b-be f-f-fine," Nick chattered.

"No you won't. Not if we don't get you home _soon_," Kevin emphasized. He too was shivering, but not nearly as much as Nick considering he'd been exposed to the water longer. He also didn't want to worry Nick by showing weakness. He had to stay strong for his little brother. "Alright let's go," Kevin said. He put one arm under Nick's legs and the other arm under his back. He picked him up and began skating towards the edge of the lake where the path was leading to their car.

"Uh Kev?" Nick was still shivering, but managed to speak without stuttering. "I think we forgot something…or rather…someone," Nick choked out a laugh.

"What? Who-OH!" Kevin exclaimed. "Joseph!"

"Haha yeah…I mean it would be nice not having the hyperactive two year old around, but mom would kill us," Nick joked.

Kevin laughed, "Unfortunately you are right." A large grin spread on his face as Joe came into their view. He was _still _struggling with all his might and muttering words under his breath.

"Stupid…idiots…dang trees…OW! Why you! How dare you poke me you blasted tree!"

"So you've finally snapped Joseph? Took long enough…" Kevin mocked.

"Kevin? Is that you? Hey! Have you seen Nicholas? I heard a scream…what happened?" Joe questioned. "Oh, and I have _not _snapped! I am perfectly normal!"

Kevin coughed, "I uh don't think talking to _trees _is exactly normal."

"Ok, ok, just get over here and help meeeeee!" Joe whined. "And answer my questions!"

"Calm down Superman. You know for someone claiming to have "super powers" you sure a big wimp," Kevin joked. "Hey Nick do you think you can stand on your own?" Kevin asked in a whisper.

"Yeah I'll be ok," Nick replied as Kevin slowly set him on the ground.

"Alright after I rescue you, I'll answer your questions ok Joey?" Kevin walked over to Joe.

"Hey…you called me Joey…what's wrong?" Joe asked concerned.

"I'll tell you after," Kevin said. "Now this may hurt a bit," Kevin warned. He charged at Joe's back and roughly tackled him out from in between the trees.

"OW!" Joe's shout was muffled as he hit the ground.

"I warned you," Kevin smiled and helped Joe up.

"Holy Croly Kevin! You're freezing!" Joe looked at his brother in shock.

"Um yeah about that…" Kevin paused as he glanced over at Nick. Joe followed his older brother's gaze and gasped at his little brother's state.

"Nick!" Joe rushed over and embraced him.

"He sort of fell into the water…" Kevin explained. "The ice was weak and it broke from under him. He had been in the water probably for about 5 minutes before I found him. It was awful. I made sure to do everything I could…" Kevin trailed off. "I just wish I had been there to prevent it." Tears stung at his eyes. His eyes grew wide in surprise as Joe ran over an engulfed him in a hug.

"What's happened has happened. It's too late to change it. All that matters is you saved Nick's life. You kept him _alive _Kev," Joe began to cry. "T-Thank you so much." Joe continued to hug Kevin who was now rubbing Joe's back in reassurance with his arms.

"Um…sorry to interrupt you guys, but uh I'm kind of cold…freezing actually," Nick shivered.

"OMJ! I'm sorry Nicky! Let's get to the car," Joe rushed over to Nick. He took off Nick's soaked jacket and replaced it with his own dry one. He put his arm around Nick's shoulders trying to warm him up. "Alright Nicky time to go home," Joe ruffled his hair.

Nick smiled. It was comforting knowing how much his brothers cared about him. "Thank you Joey," Nick spoke quietly. He leaned his head against Joe's shoulder as they walked across the frozen lake. Once they reached the car they noticed Kevin was already there. He had rushed ahead so he could warm up the vehicle for Nick. Joe and Nick climbed into the back of the car, and soon enough both were passed out in a comfortable sleep. Joe had both his arms wrapped around his little brother in a warming embrace. Kevin looked up into the rear view mirror and gave a loving smile. He couldn't have asked for more amazing brothers.

"Kev…?" Nick whispered. He was currently wrapped up in a blanket on the couch by the fireplace. Kevin was also in a blanket and had an arm around Nick's shoulder.

"Yeah Nick J?" Kevin replied.

"I just…I never really got to properly thank you. I mean…I don't think any amount of words could ever describe how much I'm thankful to have you as my brother. I'm really speechless. I just wish I could express how much I love you. You keep me safe…you always protect me. Kev…you…and Joey too…you guys are my guardian angels." Nick's face was stained with tears.

"Nick I-ACHOO!" Kevin was cut off as the loud sneeze escaped him.

"I'm sorry I got you sick…" Nick smiled sheepishly at Kevin.

"It's not your fault Nick…don't ever think that ok?" Kevin squeezed Nick's shoulder reassuringly.

"Ok…" Nick stopped to let out a sneeze and sniffled. "I really hate being sick…" Nick grumbled.

"Haha just be thankful you didn't catch hypothermia. I am actually extremely surprised you got away with only a cold. You were exposed for quite a while to the harsh water, and not to mention you stood outside for that length of time while I helped Joe," Kevin finished.

"Yeah…guess I'm pretty lucky," Nick coughed.

"Hm yes…that and I believe you are very blessed. You're an inspiring, strong willed person Nick. I'm so proud of you," Kevin smiled. His eyes were glazed over with tears.

"That was so beautiful!" Joe sniffled from the doorway.

"Oh my gosh…Joseph you're _such_ a dork," Kevin laughed. Joe pouted.

"But we still love you," Nick grinned.

"Yay! See at least _somebody _is kind enough to say so!" Joe sent a playful glare Kevin's way. Joe then hopped over to the couch and sat beside Nick. "Sooo…you guys better not get me sick."

"It would be your own fault Joe…you shouldn't be hanging around us if you're that paranoid," Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Psh I'm not talking to _you_," Joe dramatically whipped his head to the side while crossing his arms.

"Joseph you are so immature sometimes it makes me wonder…" Kevin paused.

"Well _I _think you're _both _being immature," Nick stated as another sneeze came out. Unfortunately it was aimed in Joe's direction.

"Eww gross! Nick cooties!" Joe complained

"I rest my case…" Nick sniffled. "Only little kids believe in 'cooties' Joe."

"That's it! I'm going on protest!" Joe stood up with his hands on his hips. "I will not be speaking to either of you!"

"Want to count it Nick?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah alright...5…4…3…2…1…"

"Gah! Ok I give! Talk to me pleeeease!" Joe begged.

"Every time…" Kevin laughed. Joe could never stay "angry" for long.

"Boys!" All three turned to see their mother. "I want you to stop fooling around now, so you can all get some well needed rest. Especially you Nick," Denise spoke in a gentle and caring voice. "Heavens you've been through enough today."

"But Mommy…" Joe began but immediately shut his mouth once he saw the warning look his mother was giving him.

"You're right Mom. If it's ok with you though, can we stay here by the fire?" Kevin asked.

"Fine by me, but I think it would be best if Joseph went up to his room," Denise suggested.

"Aw Mom!" Joe whined. "I promise I'll be good! I wont bother Nick or Kevin! Please!" He gave the puppy eyes.

"You know those never work on me Joe, but I'm feeling generous, so you can stay. _Don't _keep Nick and Kevin up all night long you hear?" Denise said firmly.

"Yes Mommy," Joe sheepishly grinned.

Denise laughed, "Alright boys goodnight. I love you all very much." She went over and kissed each of her sons on the forehead. "Sleep well."

"Love you Mom," the three brothers spoke simultaneously as their mother walked out of the room.

Kevin yawned, "Night Nick J, night Joe. I love you guys." His got comfortable and closed his eyes slowly.

"Love you too Kev," Nick and Joe replied.

Within a few minutes, Kevin's light snores were heard signalling he was asleep. It was silent for another 10 minutes before Joe spoke. "Hey Nick…Nicky you awake?" Joe whispered.

"Hmm?" Nick mumbled.

"Did you really mean those things you said? Were you really serious when you said Kev and I are your guardian angels?" Joe questioned curiously.

"Yes I was serious. I meant every single word. You two are my big brothers. You're my saviours…so yes you are one of my guardian angels," Nick whispered softly.

"You know what? You're a little rock star, ya know that? I'm proud to be your brother." (A/N – Direct quote from Joe Jonas.) Joe rested his head on top of Nick's.

"So I've been told," Nick smiled at Joe.

"You know what else? You really are extraordinary. You're amazingly talented and gifted."

"I know…I've never been so gifted," Nick paused, "I have you and Kevin. You guys are my gifts. I was gifted with Frankie, Mom and Dad too. All of you are my life. I couldn't survive without this family." Nick has silently started to cry. They were tears of happiness.

"Nicky, I love you," Joe wrapped his arms around Nick and hugged him closely.

"I love you too Joey," Nick put his head on Joe's shoulder and closed his eyes. A couple minutes later Nick had fallen into a deep sleep. Joe let out a tired yawn and ran his fingers through Nick's curls before falling asleep himself.

Denise walked in not a second later and smiled upon seeing her three sons curled up on the couch together. It looked like Joe had managed to act responsibly and kept his promise not to bother Nick or Kevin. Denise walked out of the room and came back with a camera in hand. "This is so going in the scrapbook," She whispered softly to herself while grinning.


	3. Chapter 3

Within a week, Kevin was back to his normal self, but Nick was a different story. His fever wouldn't go down if fact he was getting worse, every time he coughed, he sounded like he was coughing up a lung. Kevin walked into Nick's room to check on him to see him covered in sweat and rolling around on the bed.

Kevin sucked in his breath and ran for the bed, "Nick are you alright?"

Nick forced open his eyes, eyes that were full of pain, "Kev-I can't-I can't breath."

Kevin put his hand on his brother's forehead, "Nick-you're burning up!" Kevin raced for the door and yelled as loud as his lungs would let him, "MOM!"

Denise Jonas ran to the room as fast as she could hear the fear in her eleven year olds voice, "Kevin, what's wrong?"

"Mom, Nick can't breath-he's gasping for air," Kevin said as he was starting to breathe hard himself.

Denise ran into the room and placed her hand on Nick's forehead and then turned back to Kevin, "Kevin, run to the bathroom and get me the thermometer."

Kevin nodded and took off out the room.

"Nick, sweetie you have to try to relax, just breathe sweetie," Denise said pulling Nick's wet hair off his forehead.

Nick sounded horrible, he couldn't get a whole breath, "Mom-I can't-it hurts mommy."

Denise pulled Nick up and sat down under him so he could sit up without holding his weight, "Is that a little better?" She asked as she continued to stroke Nick's wet hair.

Nick nodded, "A little."

Kevin ran back into the room, "Here mom," he said handing Denise the thermometer.

"Thank you Kevin," Denise said as she put the probe in Nick's ear and pushed the button, it took only two seconds before it beeped, when she pulled it out her mouth dropped at the reading, 103.7. "Kevin-go get as many of Frankie's toys and books you can find then take Frankie and Joe out to the car and wait there."

"The car?" Kevin asked looking confused.

"Yes, we are taking your brother to the hospital," Denise said looking up at her oldest son.

Kevin was still confused but didn't ask, he just ran out the door grabbing Frankie's toy bag and book as he went. Denise turned back to Nick and rapped a blanket around him.


	4. Chapter 4

Kevin was sitting in the waiting room with Frankie on his lap doing his best to keep the six year old busy. He had tried reading to him but after the he stumbled over the same word for the sixth time he gave up and started helping play uno with Joe.

"Uno!" Frankie said happily as he won for the fourth time in a row.

"Great Frank Tank," Kevin said with a forced smile as his eyes moved to the clock on the wall, four hours, how much longer were they going to have to wait.

Kevin sighed as he watched Frankie yawn, move the game and lay down in his lap; he wasn't old enough to really understand what was going on. Kevin looked over at his parents with worry in is eyes, his parents managed smiles but Kevin saw right through it, they were just as scared as he was maybe more.

Noise down the hallway made Kevin's head shoot in the opposite direction. The doctor was walking towards them rubbing the back of his neck. Luckily the doctor was their family doctor so they didn't have to go through the formalities of meeting.

"Paul," the doctor said as he walked up the family.

Paul stood up followed by Denise, "Jim-how's Nick?"

Jim sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I'm afraid he has pneumonia Paul, that's why he was having trouble breathing."

"He's going to be okay isn't he?" Kevin asked his voice sounding small.

The doctor turned to Kevin and managed a small smile at the sight of Frankie sleeping in Kevin's lap, he reached out of put his hands on Kevin's shoulder, "Kevin, right now Nick is very sick, but after a few days with the medicine we're giving him through his IV, he should be fine."

"Can-can we see him?" Kevin asked quietly running his fingers through Frankie's curly hair.

"Sure, though do you really want to wake up Frankie?" Jim asked looking down at the sleeping six year old.

"We don't have to," Paul said as he reached down and gently picked Frankie up out of Kevin's lap, he just sighed and rolled into his father's arms.

"Wow, I wish my kids could be moved like that when they are sleeping," Jim said with a smile.

Paul smiled and moved Frankie so that his head was on his shoulder.

"Nick's room is right down this way," the doctor said as he led the family done the hall.


	5. Chapter 5

Nick's POV

I opened my eyes. Why did I ache so badly? Where am I? Am I home? Where am I?

I looked around and realized that I was in a hospital.

I looked over and saw Kevin. I began to struggle to breathe, and began to wheeze.

"Just breathe, Nick." A man I didn't know said. I figured he was a doctor, judging by his clothes.

Kevin began to cry, and I wondered why. When I controlled my breathing, I looked at him with a question in my eyes.

I also saw Joe, who was crying too. I wished I could talk, but the mask on my face prevented it.

"Do you think you could talk for me, Nick?" The doctor asked. I nodded and he took the mask off my face.

I couldn't breathe, and he put it back. I breathed deeply.

"Nick, what do you feel?" The doctor asked, and then took the mask off again.

"I...hurt." I gasped out; my voice was hoarse and scratchy.

He put the mask back on.

"What hurts?" He asked.

"Everything...but..." I needed to breathe.

He placed the mask back on and I breathed in.

"But what?"

"My legs...I can't...feel them."


End file.
